yurekaidentityfandomcom-20200214-history
Koin
Koin is first encountered at Level 18 in front of the door leading to the boss room. Personality At first, Koin comes off as confident and professional. However, in the face of death, he quickly becomes cowardly and submissive willing to do whatever it takes to stay alive. He is aware he is an NPC and breaks the fantasy setting to explain his technical purpose as a means to keep from being killed. History MEETING YUREKA ARC Hunting in Terror Terror Koin greets Adol, Boromir, and Yureka when they arrive. Adol and Boromir don't recognize it since it wasn't there before. However, the goblin confirms he knows who they are from last time, addressing Adol and Boromir by name, but not recognizing Yureka, asking her name. Yureka starts to call herself Lotto, but cuts herself off quickly saying she meant to say Yureka. She then intimidates the goblin saying she shouldn't have to say her name and asks who he is. The goblin introduces himself as Koin, the guard of Terror Tower. Adol suspects he's either a goblin or maybe a gremlin. Boromir prepares to kill him, but Koin desperately tells them to stop, panicking. He begs them not to kill him since he doesn't give much experience and has almost no Gold. Adol translates that to mean the same thing as "I don't taste very good" to keep from being eaten. Reluctantly, Boromir agrees that it sounds familiar, stopping his attack. Koin corrects himself saying he's more like a guide than a guard. Adol asks what they could possibly need guidance on. Koin simply states they just need to wait 5 minutes. Boromir suggests they kill it, Adol indifferent to the idea, and is about to do so until Koin quickly says it's because the 18th Floor Boss isn't ready yet and they need to wait 5 minutes, cowering. Boromir asks what the point in telling that is. Yureka then thinks it's because the boss character requires high quality graphics and a special AI. Because it takes time to load all that data, what they are experiencing is like a loading message. Koin sucks up to Yureka for that, though Yureka angrily rebuffs him. Boromir doesn't recall anything like that last time, but Adol thinks there is some truth to that theory, adding that the server expansion problems would slow down data processing speed and that this place is no exception. Boromir asks if that's the case. At first Koin refuses to answer because he's a native to Lost Saga and knows nothing about any other worlds, but quickly agrees with Adol's theory after being threatened by Boromir's mace again. Adol relents and decides to wait and take a rest. Yureka agrees as well. After 5 minutes, he thanks the group for their patience and allows them to enter. Boromir scoffs saying they were going to do that without him speaking, kicking Koin on the way in. Meeting Basara Arriving at the 19th Floor, he welcomes the team to the 19th Floor. Boromir asks if he can kill it and Adol answers he doesn't see a problem with it. Koin panics, begging them to wait and if they kill hiom, tye won't know how much longer they have to wait. Boromir shoulders his mace, asking how long they have to wait this time. Koin nervously asks if they plan to kill after he tells them. Boromir responds asking if they look like villains. Koin answered nervously they have to wait 3 minutes this time. Boromir cuts him by thanking him and prepares to land a killing blow. Koin freaked out, knowing this would happen and quickly states he was lying too. Boromir says he doesn't look it but that Koin knew how to use his head. Koin responds that was because he was obviously burned once before. Boromir gives up, annoyed. Yureka, however, thinks it's strange. He explains that no matter how data intensive the monsters may be, the data for the next floor would be prepared in advance while they were fighting on the 18th Floor normally. Adol agrees that sounds right. Boromir considers this and decides to see it for themselves, killing Koin and progressing to the room. Meeting Yureka The next day, he once again greets Triple Threat and Yureka to the 18th Floor. While he recognizes the others, he does not recognize Lotto. However, before he finishes his sentence, Boromir swings his mace slamming Koin and killing Koin.Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:NPC Category:Male Characters